If I Woke Up Next To You
by iWillhexYou
Summary: My first Spiral fic,the first of many,and it's a oneshot about Hiyono and Ayumu, the cutest couple ever, and one interesting morning.Sorry i it seems a bit rushed but school and sports are taking up a lot of my time, hope to hear what everyone thinks!


(my first Spiral story, lots more coming, and they won't be ask rushed as this one, so be nice, hopefully I didn't ruin the characters, tell me what you think! I personally don't think this is an M story but if I get any complaints I'll change it, I only imply things, I don't actually get into detail)

Ayumu Narumi's eyes stung as they slowly began to open and the bright sun that flooded into his room temporarily blinded him. He tried to roll over but found his back already pressed up against the futon, _I should've pulled it out last night_, he thought to himself as he desperately tried to find a way to shelter his eyes. There was only one logical explanation he could come up with and even though it would disturb the girl who had her bare back pressed against his chest he was just too desperate.

So without hesitating he buried his face into the caramel curls of Hiyono's hair and rested his chin on her shoulder. She slightly shifted beneath him but his hands were wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling and seconds later she relaxed back into deep sleep.

Ayumu had closed his eyes again and felt sleep overtake him as he listened to her gentle breathing. He was just about to slip into a pleasant dream when suddenly the worst sound to a teenager's ear filled the room and his eyes shot open.

"Umph!" sighed Hiyono extending her hand and smashing the top of the alarm clock. She still wasn't fully awake but her body instantly began to move and she tried to pull out Ayumu's arms. Somehow it didn't surprise her that he wouldn't let her go so easily.

"Fifteen more minutes," she heard her lover groan against her neck, it made her smile and she would've gladly slept the morning away with him, but the sad truth was that it was time to get up. After all, they still had to go to school.

"You said that fifteen minutes ago," Hiyono replied using her elbow to jab him playfully in the stomach, "if you make us late again that's at least a thousand punches."

She heard him groan again but still he made no attempt to get up, Hiyono was determined this time and once again tried to pull out of his embrace. At first he was resistant and Hiyono was using all her strength to get away, she was still giving it her all when he suddenly let go and she fell with a thump to the floor.

"Ayumu Narumi!" Hiyono cried, "Two thousand punches for you!"

The figure that was now lying flat on his stomach didn't move or appear to be awake but as Hiyono stood she saw one of his eyes slightly open. A blush crept on her cheeks, she certainly didn't know why, it was nothing he hadn't seen already, but still she grabbed one of his shirts and quickly put it on.

"Stupid girl," Ayumu yawned turning onto his back, "nothing I haven't seen before."

"Ugh! Hiyono punch!" she cried throwing punch after punch at his arm unable to use her puppets which were most likely in her book bag that was in the living room. "Punch! Punch! Punch! Punch!"

A slight smirk crept across Ayumu's lips that no one would take as a smile except those who knew him very well, and even though he was amused with Hiyono's pathetic attempts at punches he knew something she was better at.

Grabbing her wrist in one quick motion he was able to catch her off guard and with just a light pull she fell atop him, at which point he immediately caught her lips for a long passionate kiss.

When Hiyono finally needed to breathe she pulled away but left her lips slightly hovering above his as she refilled her lungs with air. Their relationship had been like this for more than a month yet Ayumu's kisses still made Hiyono melt inside and her head go dizzy. "Maybe a thousand punches is a little harsh," Hiyono whispered before lying her own lips on his for a sweeter more intimae kiss, "But I won't be the one punishing you if we're late again."

This time Ayumu knew they really needed to start getting ready, so with a heavy sigh he gave her one finale kiss before allowing her to get off him and make her way to the bathroom.

"Make me breakfast!" she demanded before shutting the door.

_Of course_, Ayumu thought raising himself off the futon and changing into his school uniform that was in dire need of ironing, but his goddess demanded breakfast and whatever she wanted she got it, one way or another.

Another loud yawn escaped his lips as he walked into the tiny kitchen and reached for the skillet he always had ready for when Hiyono had an empty stomach. For the life of him he could not understand how the girl could eat an equivalent of five people and not gain a pound, it was one of the many things he could not use his sense of logic to solve when it came to Hiyono.

Ayumu was reaching inside the fridge for some eggs when he heard the rushing of the shower water and she began to sing that strange song.

"Glittering outside the window, a shooting star passed by, and the moon is wobbling, dancing in a sea of stars…"

"Strange song," Ayumu said to himself for the millionth time.

It amazed Ayumu that they had come as far as they did, he had always said he was the type to never fall in love, but from his first meeting with Hiyono he had felt something for her that he couldn't explain and his feelings only grew stronger as time went by. He had tried for so long to deny it it, his whole being rejecting something he had convinced himself to be a weakness.

That all changed that fateful day she said, "The Narumi-son I knew seems to have gone away." If he hadn't been shocked to the core and numb from the hurt in her voice he would've denied it and kissed her for the first time right then and there, but even her warm smile that followed couldn't hide the raw pain in her eyes.

He would never understand why she continued to help him after that but she had and it was because of her he was still alive today. It was then that he realized love wasn't a weakness, if anything it was love, her love, that had kept him going and gave him the opportunity to step out of his bothers shadow.

Then it happened, the night that changed their entire relationship forever. It certainly wasn't planned but Hiyono had invited herself to dinner as usual and they had found themselves standing on the balcony as the stars began to come out.

Placing her head in her hands as she leaned against the railing she began to sing her song and although Hiyono was no beauty Ayumu would still swear she glowed with her sweet and innocent loveliness against the dark night sky.

It wasn't dramatic or romantic but something came over Ayumu causing all his barriers to crash around him as he finally accepted that he loved her, and after waiting for her pause before the second verse he leaned down and kissed her lightly.

"Hiyono," he confessed, "I don't… I don't deserve you. I'll never understand why you're still standing beside me but I can't go on without telling you that I… that I…"

Hiyono knew what he wanted to say and she truly understood how hard it was for him. She didn't need to hear the words, she could see the love shinning in his eyes, and so standing on her tip toes she kissed him gently on the lips and replied, "I know, I love you too."

Ayumu snapped out of his reminiscing when the toast suddenly popped out of the toaster and he was forced to leave the omelets momentarily to tend to other things. He noticed almost immediately that the shower had stopped running and Hiyono's singing had stopped. He knew she would be out any minute, so quickening his pace he finished the omelets in record time and began to set the table. It looked almost perfect and he took silent pride in his work but it only lasted momentarily.

"Smells yummy!" Hiyono cried as she walked out of the bathroom. She was already in her school uniform and her hair was braided in that same childish style she loved so much. Without thinking to look at the setup Hiyoni took a seat and said, "I'm starving!" as she began assaulting her food.

"What else is new," Ayumu replied taking his own seat not surprised that he was kicked in the knee.

Hiyono was about to say something when a noise could be heard at the front door and as always her heart stopped beating.

When Madoka came walking in she seemed angry and stomped her feet as she threw her purse to the ground. "Will these double shifts never end!" she said as she began to remove her shoes, "Ayumu you better have some breakfast ready… Oh, good morning Hiyono," she said when she finally looked up and saw Ayumu was not alone.

"Morning!" Hiyono said with a smile before shoving the rest of the omelet into her mouth. Ayumu noticed the small blush on her cheeks that she always got when Madoka came home somewhat early, he really didn't care too much, he was sure his sister knew what was going on but decided not to tell Hiyono.

"Breakfast is ready and there's stuff in the fridge to make sandwiches if you want lunch," Ayumu said standing and grabbing his and Hiyono's backpacks, "we're going to movie but we shouldn't be too late."

Madoka was completely oblivious to what he was saying, her eyes were focused on the food, and Hiyono stood, moving to the side, so Ayumu's step sister could get a much needed meal.

"We should be going," Hiyono said reaching for her backpack. As she reached to grab it from Ayumu his hand touched hers for a moment and she felt him run his thumb over her wrist, an action that made her blush deepen and she practically ran out the door. But before she shut it she cried, "I'll meet you outside Ayu... Narumi-son!"

Ayumu once again made that little smirk as he made his way towards the door but was stopped when Madoka cried, "Wait just a minute! She spent the night again didn't she! Ayumu for someone so smart you can be so dumb! What am I going to say if her parents call asking why their daughter hasn't been coming home at night?"

"Say she fell asleep on the coach once or twice," Ayumu replied nonchalantly reaching for the doorknob.

"Like that's going to work! She's been over at least nine times to my knowledge and I'm not even here half the time! If I have her mother call saying something like "we need to discuss their relationship" I swear I will strangle you with my bare hands! You listening to me Ayumu!"

He wasn't listening one bit, when he opened the door he had found Hiyono leaning against the wall with a cute devilish smile on her lips. Just before he closed the door behind him he thought he heard the phone ring but his mind was already focused on something else as he wrapped his free hand around Hiyono's waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

They were interrupted when a sudden screeching came from inside the apartment. "Ayumu! I am going to kill you!!!"

"What do we do?" Hiyono questioned her eyes suddenly growing very wide.

Taking Hiyono's hand he nodded towards the stairwell, "We run!"


End file.
